Chained
by LuxaLovesLawnmowers
Summary: Waking up chained in a basement is generally not a pleasant feeling. Xerxes Break, for once, agrees with the status quo. Spoilers for chapter 75. Break/Reim


Disclaimer- I don't own Pandora Hearts.

This contains spoilers for the chapter 75 and Xerxes/Reim. You have been warned.

I couldn't sleep after I found out Xerxes had been chained and captured and it bothered me so much I just HAD to write this! XD

I've also switched to using Reim instead of Liam, since that's what the English translation uses in the books.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Xerxes Break had had better days. Finding yourself chained to a wall wasn't always a bad thing (in fact, Xerxes had had incredibly good times in that position), but it usually led a bad situation. Finding yourself with a large hole in your chest and chafed, bloody wrists, was also an indicator of a bad situation. Duct tape across your mouth, again, while not indicative of misery, was a good sign.

He wondered how dark it really was in this prison. Was it pitch-black, as a dungeon _should _be, or was it a half-assed excuse for a cell? Xerxes tried to chuckle at how pitiable he was but only managed to cough up a little blood.

The door to the cell scraped open and Xerxes attempted to raise his head. He heard footsteps approaching him and grinned his usual Cheshire grin, proud that he managed it, even if it was a little strained.

The steps stopped, and Xerxes realized he knew who it was. The weight and sound of the footsteps, the hesitant breath, the shaking hands as they reached for him all led to one person.

"Reim," breathed Break. "Nice of you to show up."

"Shut up, Xerxes," was the whispered reply. "Are you actually okay with this?"

Xerxes half-waved a flippant hand from the locked manacle. "Me getting angry wouldn't affect my position, so I'm going with the flow."

A slender uncalloused hand reached for his bruised cheek. "How much pain are you in, Xerx?"

Break ignored him. "Why haven't they imprisoned you? You're a member of Pandora."

"Duke Barma personally pardoned me. I don't know why. He knows I'm not loyal to him."

Xerxes made a mental note not to discuss any Pandora plans with Reim, in case they were spying on them even now. "And you don't think visiting me will look suspicious?"

"Not when I'm delivering your food." came the gruff reply. "Open up."

"Unchain me," suggested Break hopefully, his unseeing red eye fixed on Reim, a disconcerting feeling. "I'm well enough to eat."

"Haha, funny. We both know that even if I was allowed to unchain you you wouldn't be able to stand."

"Then its a good thing these nice chains are holding me up!"

"You never stop..." grumbled Reim. "You can't even take life seriously when you're chained to a wall."

"Life isn't _meant_ to be taken seriously, silly Reim!"

Xerxes could just see Reim shaking his head. "Not every single second. Not when you've got a giant unbandaged wound in your chest."

"Ah, that? Your wonderful Duke Barma told Lottie she could have a bit of fun with my contractor seal. No big deal."

"If you say that again I will bite your ear off!" snapped Reim. "I'm sick of your excuses! What can you possibly say to make me feel better? I'm looking at you right now, bleeding and in pain and blind and _dying_. So shut up for once!"

Xerxes snapped his mouth shut and tried to look innocent. For some reason he'd never been able to pull that look off. He finally admitted the truth. "It may hurt a teensy weensy bit. Nothing a real man can't handle."

"Open your damn mouth, Break. We don't have unlimited time and I doubt anyone up there will care if you go hungry."

Xerxes obliged him but opening his mouth, wishing he could see the spoon that scraped against his teeth as he sucked every last bit of gruel off the spoon. "You need a new cook. That's gross."

"Sorry if the Baskervilles weren't about to accommodate your usual supply of candy."

"And that was the only reason I was with Pandora..."

"Don't joke like that," said Reim sharply. "The walls have ears."

"And mouths and noses and eyes, but I can't see them!" he giggled. He could _feel_ Reim's indignation at his carelessness. Reim shoved another spoonful of mash in his mouth and Xerxes willingly swallowed the nasty stuff. Disgusting or not, he was starving.

"I'll bet the Baskervilles are have so much fun laughing at me!" he chuckled. "Poor Mr. Mad Hatter, lock in a basement and eating such non-sweet things! The torture I endure!" Again, Reim shut him up by making him eat. He spooned the food into his mouth at such a rate that Xerxes choked, his throat raw. Then Reim was the one spluttering an apology, making odd noises and squeaks. Reim finally quieted down and fed him the rest of the gruel before leaning close to Xerxes. Break could feel Reim's breath, clean and minty, over his nose, feel his eyelashes on his cheek, return the heat from his forehead. Xerxes would have given up the Mad Hatter in an instant if it meant he could see Reim's face one more time.

Reim quickly, quietly kissed him, barely more than a peck on the lips, but it was enough to get Xerxes through the terrible mess Pandora had become.

When Reim left, Xerxes was smiling.

* * *

Reviews are love! :)


End file.
